


Sherlock x Molly!Reader: Merry Christmas

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [14]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime and Sherlock is at his irritating ways, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Molly!Reader: Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> What was I thinking writing this stuff? xoxo

Christmas.  
Oh, it was going to be particularly exciting this year, everyone down at Baker Street spending time together. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, John, and, surprisingly, Sherlock. You never thought Sherlock to be one for Christmas parties, or even gatherings.  
Maybe it was this whole Irene Adler deal.  
You had taken a cab to the boys' flat, knowing full well that you were probably going to be having a couple drinks. You were practically shaking with excitement to spend Christmas with everyone. Especially Sherlock. You eyed the bag with everyone's gifts inside, Sherlock's on top. Of course, you thought that it was the most important.  
The cab reached the building, and, after having paid the driver, grabbed the bag and made your way to the door. A note was stuck in the knocker.  
"Come right upstairs," it read, to which you happily obliged. You made your way up the steps and towards the flat door, which was wide open in greeting.  
"Hello, hi!" you said cheerfully as you came into the room. "The note on the door just said to come right up."  
"Oh, you look lovely dear!" Mrs. Hudson commented.  
"Oh, thank you!" you replied, then turned to the rest of the group. "So, are we having our Christmas drinks?"  
"I see you've got a new boyfriend, (YN), and you're serious about him," Sherlock said suddenly as John took your jacket.  
"What?" you asked confusedly, though you were used to his deductions. This one felt a bit too personal for you, though.  
"In fact, you're seeing him this very night, and giving him a gift," he spoke further.  
"Take a day off," John cut in, trying to keep Sherlock's mouth shut. On Christmas, no more.  
"Shut up and have a drink," Lestrade added.  
"Surely you've all seen the present on top of the bag," Sherlock said as he motioned to the bag of gifts on the floor. "Perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best; must be someone special, then. Shade of red echoes her lipstick, either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss (LN) has love on her mind. The fact that she's serious about him is clear from the fact she's giving him a gift at all, that would suggest long-term hopes. And the fact that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her makeup and what she's wearing. Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts..." As Sherlock took the top box to see if he was correct, his expression faded and his sentence trailed off. You laughed a little annoyedly.  
"You always say such awful things," you stated, a little sadly. "Always, always..."  
"I am sorry," Sherlock said, surprising everyone in the room. He took a slow step towards you. "Forgive me." His face was just inches from yours. "Merry Christmas, (YN) (LN)." And with that, he placed a small kiss on your cheek before pulling away.  
Your Christmas gift.


End file.
